medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baker24
Niels Hey i added more on Niels,on account of the opening info on Occupied!,i may have got some words inccorrect,can you correct them for me? i'm probably busy right now... ( 19:13, December 19, 2019 (UTC)) RE: Uploading Images I guess you're the one who wrote the message for me since I saw you uploading images about Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. Don't worry about editing I and others can handle it just keep up the good work about uploading quality images from MoH games which are hard to capture. Hatake98 (talk) 13:17, January 20, 2019 (UTC) I daydream that in the Breakthrough mission:"Sicily",the 3 82nd Paratroopers you met before the watertower each have a name: *Cpl.Cox *Pvt.Ellis (1 hanging by his parachute) *Pvt.O'Brien (1 with Jury's Face) Sorry. ( 20:32, March 19, 2019 (UTC)) Hey did someone remove the page "82nd in Gela"? ( 17:53, June 16, 2019 (UTC)) Maybe it was made by the admin, but not sure. Just after deleting a page by a normal participant, the deletion message is visible in the "Wiki Activity". But it is not. Baker24 (talk) 21:29, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I'm thinking about readding that page,at least it talks about the 5 men of the 82nd. i don't know when... ( 04:55, June 17, 2019 (UTC)) Categories Baker24, help please how to create categories and what needs to be added there. Babaev (talk) 10:30, June 2, 2019 (UTC) You mean? You've broken down the categories yourself. Or do you mean something else? No. Just how to create categories and what needs to be done to add a character page to this category? For example, the 2nd Ranger Battalion. Babaev (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Click on "Add categories" and write the category yourself. Then press Enter and all. Sometimes the newly created category may not be displayed when you try postavili to another page. So you have to re-enter. I hope I clearly explained? Of course. But I have one problem. Here I will create a Category: Private First Class. And as soon as I created this category, I will not be able to add characters with such a rank, because it will not appear. Babaev (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2019 (UTC) It is necessary to re-write this under the category of character you want to put it. The first time the category will not appear in the list of offers. Today I created Category: 17th Airborne Division and added all the fighters there. And I have one question: how to rename a category? Because I can't. Babaev (talk) 22:10, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't know myself((. You can create remove this category on each page where it is and create a new, renamed. However, it will take a long time. Barnes The original of the page was just "Barnes", not "Mike Barnes" nor "Michael Barnes". I may have miscommunicated this when it first came up, and if so I apologize. Plus, the revision history of the page shows that it was renamed to both incorrect names by the same user who's been inserting fanon on pages, so the precedent set by that user, added to the fact that there is no canon reference or source to support the claim, leaves me doubting the idea that Corporal Barnes' first name is "Mike" or "Michael". Aeliren (talk) 07:47, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Interesting that I just noticed right now that in the game Barnes never called by name. Or maybe I just didn't notice... Baker24 (talk) 21:19, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Medal of Honor Fanon Wiki are you familier with a Medal of Honor Fanon Wiki page? ( 03:09, June 16, 2019 (UTC)) What do you mean? Baker24 (talk) 09:59, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I know what you mean. Right now, only found this wiki. Baker24 (talk) 11:48, June 16, 2019 (UTC) That wiki where you can 'Daydream' a Medal of Honor game/story when ever you want,asides myself,there's :Wyatt1993 & PeTe 2014,the 1 Wyatt1993 have up is ok,why don't you take part of it? ( 12:45, June 16, 2019 (UTC)) I think I'm really going to be a part of this. Baker24 (talk) 12:59, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I was thinking of adding the "User of the Month" on the main menu,but that's tough luck. ( 12:14, August 1, 2019 (UTC)) RE: M16 Sorry I did it by accident. I first created the new one and only realised later that there is already existing. Once again, my bad won't happen again. Hatake98 (talk) 09:45, November 8, 2019 (UTC) RE: Captain Fuches You wrote me about Fuches? If no then please ignore this message. If yes please next time sign your message unless I don't know who to reply to about the message. Hatake98 (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I wrote to you. I apologize for forgetting to mention my name. Baker24 (talk) 21:07, November 11, 2019 (UTC) On Pfc.Terry Langteau I'm not sure if Langteau's 1st name is Terry,when i played the level "Rough Landing",i could've sworn i heard him say 'Jerry Langteau'. ( 02:59, November 27, 2019 (UTC)) No, he definitely said "Terry" Baker24 (talk) 10:33, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Images from PS games There should be some more images on this wiki,like those Return to Base pics in Medal of Honor (1999),Underground,Frontline & Rising Sun(Allied Assault games don't have those),along with those pics where the player was kia:MoH (1999),Underground,Allied Assault Games,Frontline & Rising Sun,including that pic of Manon being 'capturee' by germans,maybe even 'the fight continues' pics,along with those Mission Accomplished/Triumph! Keep it up,Soldier!/On to Victory! pics from MoH (1999),Underground,Allied Assault (1st 1s) & Frontline... You're good with adding pics,Baker24,can you do that? ( 20:37, December 24, 2019 (UTC)) And where do they actually add? And next time, if you want to report a new topic, create headlines so that I can find your message more easily. Baker24 (talk) 18:11, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Why not open some pages to add screenshots,i found that Frontline has it's own screenshots page,look below the Frontpage page,if you want to believe me. ( 18:18, December 25, 2019 (UTC)) You talking about Medal of Honor: Frontline Screenshots? Baker24 (talk) 18:21, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Yeah... ( 18:33, December 25, 2019 (UTC)) I don't even know. Does fandom need such pages? I'll think about it. Baker24 (talk) 18:36, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Yeah,take your time... ( 18:39, December 25, 2019 (UTC)) RE: Fuches The fact that he is a Captain despite beign a Sergeant on his uniform is already written in the trivia section. Hatake98 (talk) 16:05, January 12, 2020 (UTC) I see. However, I had a little different in mind. The game never said he was the Captain? Why did the players assume he was a Captain and not a Sergeant? Baker24 (talk) 13:28, January 13, 2020 (UTC)